ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Journal Number 3
Page 1: Total Drama: The Movie Previews 1. Green Warnings 2. Total Drama Home Video logo 3. Coming Soon to Theaters logo 4. Alex's Adventures in Reggie-Sitting Theatrical Trailer 5. Now Available on Video and DVD logo 6. The Harris Movie Trailer 7. The Great Pencil Caper Trailer 8. Feature Presentation logo 9. Format Screen 10. Total Drama Pictures logo 11. Opening Scene Page 2: Beth Wins Total Drama Action, Really! If more people had voted without many distractions (i.e. Making out, Sneezing, and Owen's Stench), then Beth (Everyone's nicest finalist in Season 2) would've won by a landslide, even though she won Season two in the Roleplay wiki. *Beth: Noah, Geoff, Bridgette, Trent, DJ (pictures her as a gentle millionaire), LeShawna, Justin, Lindsay, and Harold *Duncan: Gwen, Owen, Heather and Courtney *Explosivo: Izzy When Justin voted for Beth to win, it reminded me of the 1990's Taco Bell Commercial where they introduced the new logo. Page 3: The Proposed Total Drama Action Teams *Screaming Gaffers: Gwen (Captain), Duncan, LeShawna, DJ, Heather, Harold, Bridgette and Noah (later) *Killer Grips: Trent (Captain), Lindsay, Justin, Beth, Owen, Izzy, Geoff and Courtney (later)\ Page 4: Total Drama Action Teams (If CBS decided to air Total Drama Action in Fall 2004 as a Sautrday Morning Cartoon) *''Screaming Actors'' **Tyler **Cody **Trent (Eliminated Episode 1) **Lindsay **DJ **Geoff **LeShawna *''Killer Directors'' **Izzy **Courtney (Eliminated Episode 4) **Bridgette **Duncan **Heather (Eliminated Episode 2) **Gwen **Owen (Eliminated Episode 3) The rest of the episodes were unaired knowing that after four episodes aired, the show cancelled. Page 5: Total Drama Action Could've Looked Like Eliminations *17) Geoff- Made out with Bridgette. *16) Bridgette- Made out with Geoff. *15) E-Scope- Lost the challenge to Duncan when the scripts were mixed up. *14) Owen- Drank the team's ammunition. *13) DJ- Lost the challenge and his team (save Gwen and LeShawna) voted him off. *12) Lindsay- Her inner leader became too bossy for her team. *11) Izzy- Justin convinced Trent and Beth to vote her off for making a bad remark about his looks. *10) Beth- Courtney convenced Trent and Justin to vote her off. *9) Heather- Sent home because her team viewed her as a bossy and threat. Harold and LeShawna voted for Duncan. Gwen, Leshawna and Duncan voted for Heather. LeShawna makes peace with Heather she she waks in the Lame-O-Sine. *8) LeShawna- Duncan tricks Harold, Justin and Courtney into voting LeShawna off because of her treachery. However, Harold objects. Meanwhile, Gwen, Trent and LeShawna plan to send Duncan home because of his actions toward their good friend Harold. Trent tries to convince Harold to vote off Duncan, but fails when Courtney convinced Harold to vote off LeShawna if he wanted to stay, and be taken to the Final 4. Courtney told Harold that it was between LeShawna and Harold. LeShawna and Courtney's friendship is broken up in this episode when Duncan tells Courtney to vote off LeShawna. *7) Justin- Justin fell into Courtney charms in the sword fight challenge when he decided the Courtney would not be hurt. *6) Duncan- At the Gazebo, Trent and Harold wanted to tell Gwen and DJ to vote off Duncan for being a threat and calling Harold a b*tch. Duncan voted for Harold. Courtney voted for Gwen for stealing Duncan. *5) Harold- Courtney convinces Gwen to vote off Harold, threatens Trent and bribes DJ that his girlfriend LeShawna will come back to compete if he voted for Harold. They were all tricked into voting off Harold, saying "Sayonara!" *4) Courtney- Dj, Trent and Gwen viewed her as bossy and a threat to the game show. *3) DJ- Courtney and her lawyers found out that DJ was the spy. She voted for him. *RUNNER-UP- Trent- Threw the finale for Gwen. *WINNER- Gwen- She won the challenge when Trent threw the challenge for her.